


Сборничек хэдканонов от Великого Меня

by Moody_Alkane



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, daily life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moody_Alkane/pseuds/Moody_Alkane
Summary: Как видно из названия, это просто маленькие прелестные зарисовки по пейрингу Бета/Альфа~
Relationships: 9'beta/9'alpha
Kudos: 1





	Сборничек хэдканонов от Великого Меня

**Author's Note:**

> Прикрепляю ссылочки к сасным артам:  
> https://pm1.narvii.com/7145/62a6b4b6a50bcd97ccfedece0def5ae8fbeab6d2r1-700-853v2_uhq.jpg (Альфа)
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/44/01/17/4401177fcba7ead8fbabfe7bf11c9542.jpg (Бета)
> 
> https://avatars.mds.yandex.net/get-pdb/1926096/eacd695a-4d18-4c0e-a4e8-80a0686b22fb/s1200?webp=false  
> (слева направо: Альфа, Бета, Дельта, Гамма, Эпсилон)

* * *

Бета любит убирать лёгким движением чёлку за ухо, но она всё равно спадает на глаз. Альфа, зачарованный этим, решает заколоть ему пряди, но когда приближается, то в тот же момент теряется в лазурных глазах и отворачивается, смутившись. Заколку убирает обратно, тихо говоря, что _такого_ Бету может видеть только он. А поэтому дома у них всегда найдется заколки, и Бета ясно видит _двумя_ глазами каждое движение Альфы и мягко посмеивается.

* * *

Альфа гибкий. Он любит тянуться за чем-нибудь, невероятно выгибаясь. Однажды он так хотел полезть за чашкой чая через Бету, и тот просто улетел от соблазнительного изгиба спины. С того момента Бета решает отставлять предметы как можно дальше, чтобы ещё раз это увидеть.

* * *

Они любят гулять в парке. В то время, как Альфа предпочитает классический пломбир-вафлю, Бета просто обожает голубой бабл-гам на палочке. Он ест аккуратно, слизывая по всему мороженому стекающие капли и придерживая рукой челку. Это выглядит слишком ослепительно, что Альфа только хмыкает. Проходящие мимо люди бросают заинтересованные взгляды на красивого стройного парня, который слишком мило и соблазнительно ест мороженое. Но они тут же вздрагивают, чувствуя на себе убийственное намерение его друга, который сидит рядом. Тоже очаровательный юноша с пшеничными волосами и нежными чертами лица. Вот только пронзительный взгляд исподлобья отпугивает своей грозной аурой всех вокруг.  
Хоть Бета и ест аккуратно, но всё же умудряется как-то вляпаться, так что на уголке губ остаются голубые капли, которые Альфа ловко слизывает у всех на виду, сверкая в сторону Беты хитрым взглядом светло-зелёных глаз. Бета смущённо улыбается.

* * *

Бета понимает, что при всех нельзя проявлять нежностей, но в какой-то момент всё же сдается под напором Альфы, у которого понятия стыда отродясь не было. Голова Альфы ложится на его колени, и золотистые вихры причудливо рассыпаются по ним. Бета не может удержаться и запускает пальцы в лёгкие пряди, такие мягкие и тонкие, что он медленно проводит пальцами, перебирая их. Ребята, сидящие в той же комнате, тактично молчат, ведь пойти против лидера — значило добровольно принять свою смертушку. Поэтому они продолжают болтать дальше, а Альфа в это время растекается безвольной массой под ласковыми пальцами Беты. Голова — одна из его самых эрогенных зон, и Бета это как никто другой знает и умело пользуется этим.

* * *

В один из дней к ним приходит Дельта и просит помочь составить ей компанию на комикон. У нее уже есть прилавок для продаж, но для того, чтобы было побольше клиентов, ей нужно соответствующее окружение. Альфа и Бета соглашаются — у них все равно свободный день, так почему бы и нет.

Но что-то как всегда идет не так. Они стоят посреди огромного холла возле стойки Дельты, наряженные в какие-то непонятные костюмы. Белоснежный мундир с вставками из золотых нитей. Изысканные эполеты, отглаженные белые брюки и фуражки на головах. Альфа с долей непонимания смотрит на Бету. Оба до сих пор в шоке, как это Дельта успела их уговорить на _это_. Но план Дельты и правда срабатывает. Возле их стойки начинают толпиться люди. Сначала подходили те, кто был увлечен работами Дельты, но после уже народу стало больше, и всё больше взглядов было направлено именно в их сторону. Два красавца, стоящие по бокам, с вежливыми улыбками на лицах и в безупречной официальной форме — что может быть лучше? 

Бета улыбается и ловко обслуживает клиентов, которых всё больше и больше, но всё же временами он посматривает на ту сторону стола, где работает Альфа. Восхищённые взгляды направлены на него, девушки перешептываются между собой, поглядывают на красивого юношу, и, чтобы тот их заметил, просят его продать им что-то из набора. А тот обходительный, с обворожительными манерами — одним словом, идеальный, чем заслуживает ещё больший восторг публики. Бета невольно хмурится, так и не замечая влюблённых взглядов своей же аудитории. Ему хочется окликнуть Альфу, что бы тот _тоже_ обратил на него внимание, но действует по-другому. Он сделает так, что Альфа не будет ни на кого смотреть, кроме него, а для этого...

Бета ярко улыбается новой клиентке, от чего у той слезятся глаза — слишком красиво.

На той стороне стойки Альфа усердно трудится, хотя ему это вообще проще простого. Его образование позволяет ему быть этичным и манерным. Если того требует ситуация, он может вспомнить все уроки своего учителя, от чего его вкупе с мундиром и фуражкой делает его ещё более привлекательным и недостижимым для других. Он является для всех словно путешественником из другого мира, из другого времени, настолько отстранённым для их реальности, что с ним нужно обращаться аккуратно — вдруг это наваждение исчезнет. И Альфа мог удовлетворить их желания, давая всем то, чего они так желают — совершенство. Он тихо смеётся от шутки клиентки, и его взгляд случайно пробегается по окружению. Белоснежное пятно мелькает сбоку, и Альфа напрягается. Вокруг Беты уже столпилось огромное количество людей, и он _всем_ тепло улыбается. Альфа становится несколько холоднее. Хорошо. Он просто переманит весь народ к себе, и тогда до Беты никто не сможет дотянуться.

И понеслась.

Оба со своих концов на протяжении всего дня придумывают разные ухищрения. Красуются перед толпой, кидая друг на друга пламенные взгляды. В какой-то момент желание «ради другого» сменяется азартом и желанием « _показать_ другому». И каждый показывает. И в итоге вот они оба стоят в середине холла. Стойка Дельты далеко позади, но не это важно.

— Тебе лучше сдаться сейчас, иначе пострадаешь, – проговаривает Альфа, спокойно улыбаясь и опасно сверкая глазами. От покупателей он узнал про своего персонажа, а поэтому сейчас он полностью вошёл в роль, желая показать всё свое мастерство. Бета не отставал.

— Что для меня лучше, знаю только я. А вот тебе бы я посоветовал не переоценивать свои силы. Как долго ты собираешься упорствовать? – отвечает он, а у самого играет не менее опасная, но такая очаровательная улыбка. Он ведёт головой, смахивая челку с глаза, и поднимает подбородок. Он выше.

— Это война, – Альфа не перестает улыбаться, вся эта игра его только сильнее заводит.

— Война, – подтверждает Бета.

А позади каждого стоит своя толпа фанатов. Напряжение между командами накаляется. Каждый сверлит взглядом другого, а весь холл, кажется, замер в предвкушении предстоящей фандомной битвы. «Делаем ставки! Делаем ставки!» – только слышится где-то, очевидно, от Дельты.

— Исполним то, что хотят видеть остальные? – с вызовом бросает Альфа.

— Согласен. Что нам сделать? – обращается Бета к толпе.

Откуда-то доносится звук.

— Ближе? Насколько ближе по шкале от 1 до 10? 

По толпе проносится ропот.

— Понятно.

Вокруг всё стихает. Оба прикрывают глаза, вздыхают, а потом твёрдым шагом идут навстречу друг другу. Синхронно, в одном ритме, чем ближе, тем сильнее напрягая обстановку. И вот считанные метры. Альфа легко подпрыгивает, поворачивается, а Бета ловит, обхватывая руками спину и согнутые в коленях ноги. Альфа меньше по комплекции, а поэтому _идеально_ умещается на руках. Он тянется вверх к Бете, снимает фуражку и закрывает ею их обоих от всех. Вокруг изумлённо ахают.

— Сегодня ты проиграл, – шепчет одними губами ему Альфа.

— Не могу тебе отказать, – так же тихо отвечает ему Бета, и оба радостно улыбаются, довольные шалостью.

Альфа отодвигается от Беты и махает всем фуражкой. Всё вокруг взрывается аплодисментами и восхищёнными выкриками. Холл наполняется весёлым гулом, и все смеются. Телефоны давно вытащены и множество фотографий скоро разлетятся по сетям. Бета ставит Альфу обратно, и они с минуту смотрят друг на друга, а потом усмехаются, понимая, что эта их «игра» вышла довольно занимательной. Особенно всему радуется Дельта, возле своей стойки подсчитывая свой доход и распродавая только что отпечатанные фотографии.

* * *

+бонуc

Бета любит делать глубокий минет, стоя на коленях и прогибаясь в спине так, чтобы было видно выпяченный округлый зад. А потом, после того, как ему обязательно кончат на лицо, поднять голову и довольно облизнуться, выбивая все остатки самообладания у Альфы. Это наслаждение видеть его покрасневшие от смущения щеки и блестящие глаза — такое состояние наступает только от хорошего минета Беты. А потом тот повалит Альфу на кровать, но тут же перевернётся, чтобы тот оказался сверху, ведь он — лидер. И тогда Альфа преображается. Становится чертовски соблазнительным, как дьявол. Он в предвкушении закусывает губу и выгибается в спине, потираясь своей восхитительной задницей об уже вставший член Беты. Альфа смотрит на него из-под густых ресниц. Взгляд дурманит и опьяняет, он подёрнут пеленой, от чего его глаза ещё светлее, будто утренний туман: шагнёшь — а там болотный невод, который утащит вниз. И он утаскивает. 

Альфа любит ощущать член Беты внутри, а также любит брать инициативу в свои руки. Он обожает ласкать стройное тело и ловить губами сладкую дрожь. А Бета любит срывать опьяняющие стоны с его губ и проводить пальцами по выпирающим позвонкам, потому что растяжка у Альфы отменная, что он доказывает, широко расставляя бедра и плавно насаживаясь на член. Бета откидывает голову на подушки. Челка безумно мешается, открывая только один лазурный глаз, который горит диким пламенем. Рот маняще приоткрыт, а тяжёлое сбивчивое дыхание срывается с губ. Бета опускает взгляд и закусывает изнутри губу. Чертовски горячо. Распаленный и полностью раскрытый Альфа перед ним чертовски горяч. А ещё то, как член Беты медленно исчезает в его заднице, просто крышесносно. Бета прикрывает глаза и поворачивает голову, все же прикусывая до крови губу, сходя с ума от того, насколько же восхитительно узок Альфа. А тот просто невозможно любит смотреть, как под ним теряется в ощущениях Бета. Член приятно распирает изнутри, от чего хочется уже большего, чтобы почувствовать, как он коснется _той самой точки_ внутри него. Чертовски возбуждающий Бета под ним не делает ситуацию лучше. Альфа хочет распробовать, посмаковать, насладиться, поэтому чертовски медленно насаживается на член. Рука Беты сжимает его бедро и вдруг резко насаживает до упора. До того состояния, когда яйца ударяются о ягодицы, а перед глазами пляшут искры от резкого, но, безусловно, желанного проникновения. Альфа оттягивает Бету за волосы. «Что ты творишь?» – тихо выдыхает, просто чтобы сделать хоть что-то, а не получить ответ. «Люблю тебя», – доносится до него, и он просто пропадает. На него наваливаются сверху, вжимая спиной в кровать, начиная тут же быстро двигаться. И Альфа ещё раз пропадает, потому что как же он жаждал этих движений. Этих беспорядочно ласкающих его рук. Этих глаз, смотрящих только на него. Этого всепоглощающего жара, которым с ним делятся. Этого до безумия острого наслаждения, которое заполняет каждую клеточку его тела. Он не может отказать, и сладко стонет в подтверждение, что он тоже может отдать. Отдать всего себя без остатка. Разделить удовольствие. Точные уверенные толчки становятся единственным движением во Вселенной, которое заботит его, потому что именно от них он ловит ни с чем не сравнимый кайф. Сцепив ноги позади Беты, он может только прижать того ближе, чтобы почувствовать, как кожа касается кожи, как грудную клетку разрывает бешенное биение сердца, и как этот ритм становится единым для них двоих.

Альфа стонет в поцелуй, и из глаз невольно катятся слезы — оргазм оглушает, выбивает последние силы, лишает воздуха в лёгких — до того сильное удовольствие. И Альфа рад, что он не один испытывает такое. Это видно по тому, как Бета жадно хватает пересохшими губами воздух и всё равно сцеловывает крохи слезинок с его глаз. Они оба валятся обессиленно на кровать, и Альфа ложится сверху, потому что знает, как Бета любит обнимать кого-нибудь во сне, хоть и сам тому не признается. Даже себе. Они расслабленно разговаривают, шепча друг другу на ухо любые мысли, всплывающие в голове. От хорошего секса Альфа млеет и теперь сонно хлопает глазами, щекоча пушистыми ресницами кожу Беты. И тот не против. Он проводит пальцами по острому плечу, шее, щеке, гладит за ушком и приподнимает за подбородок, чтобы получить ласковый поцелуй Альфы. Только тот не кусает, не доминирует, не пытается контролировать и даже не проникает языком, а только касается губами, и обоим это до жути нравится, так, что по телам пробегают приятные мурашки, подразнивая разомлевшие нервы.

Засыпают ли они одновременно или долго не спят, любуясь друг другом? Снятся ли им сны или же они спят спокойно без сновидений? Как они просыпаются: в той же позе или каждый раз по-разному? Это всё неважно. Утром один из них откроет глаза и увидит перед собой другого, который обязательно счастливо улыбнется в ответ и мягко проговорит:

— Доброе утро.

**Author's Note:**

> Я снова пришёл в этот фандом с фанфиком про Девятый отряд. Как говорится, создаю контент ради контента! Так что буду очень рад вашим оценкам и отзывам~ 
> 
> P. S. Этих прелестей из Девятого катастрофически мало было на экране, поэтому заполняем пробелы так, как умеем, то есть додумываем за всех)


End file.
